The Garden Walk
by Kellybug
Summary: A sequel to "Friends Forever", maybe a bit sad.


  
  
THE GARDEN WALK  
  
a sequel to "Friends Forever."  
  
By: Kelly Paul Graham.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters in this story are not mine.   
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined belong to their creator, Miyoshi Houso, and to   
Toei Animation.  
  
The children of the Digi-Destined, and Matsuo's (Yamato's) wife are mine.  
  
NOTES:   
  
Another Digi-fan has let me know (more or less), in reference to "Friends   
Forever", that I have Ishida-san's first name wrong. Well, mistakes do happen. But, It's   
too late for me to change names. So.... "Matsuo", meet "Yamato"! "Yamato", meet "Matsuo"!   
  
I don't remember WHERE I got the idea that "Matsuo" was "Matt"'s original   
Japanese name, but that's what I have it as ^_^  
  
As in "Friends Forever", I'm adding a Country-and-Western song to this fiction-  
actually, two songs: George Jones' "Walk Through This World with Me" and "Where Grass   
Won't Grow".   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It had been thirty years since Death visited them. In those thirty years,   
the Digi-Destined had managed to stay very close. Now Death would be visiting them again.  
Mimi could feel Death coming as she walked back through the gardens with Lillymon.  
  
"Kari and Gatomon would have liked this, except the bare hill they sleep in."   
Mimi Izumi quietly spoke to no one in particular. "Kari and Gatomon always cared about what   
happened to us!"  
  
"They certainly did!" Lillymon's small voice answered her friend. "Gatomon   
would not have confessed it easily, but she loved the family we became as much as Hikari   
did!" Lillymon walked closer to Mimi. "It's almost time to start dinner, Mimi! Need any   
help?"  
  
"Hai, Lillymon! Arigatou!" Mimi mused a bit. "I do enjoy our dinners together!  
We were always meant to be a family, no matter where we are." The brown-haired woman, with  
touches of grey, leaned upon the garden gate as she caught her breath. "How are Koushiro  
and Tentomon?"  
  
"They are well," Lillymon answered, "they are in the Front rooms!" Lillymon   
looked worriedly at her partner. "Are you alright, Mimi? Should I contact Jyou and Shin?"  
  
"Iie, Lillymon! They will be here soon enough! And I am alright. Arigatou."  
Mimi Izumi glanced once more at the field where Kari Takaishi and Gatomon lay buried, then  
turned to smile at Lilymon. "Come! Let us prepare the evening meal!"  
  
"You miss, too, Mimi? Hai." Lillymon leaned against her partner. "I miss them   
terribly!"   
  
"Hai." Mimi whispered a reply. "But we will not miss them for long!"  
  
As Koushiro and Tentomon readied the house for their weekly guests, Mimi and  
Lillimon worked together in the kitchen. As Lillimon helped Mimi in the kitchen, she noticed  
her partner and friend seem to loose her coordination as the knife she held fell to the   
countertop.  
  
"Mimi?" Lillimon turned around. "Mimi!!!"  
  
"I am.. alright." Mimi slowly managed to mumble. "I just.. need.. some rest."  
  
"Hai, Mama-san!" Lillimon cradled Mimi, referring to her by the name she had used for Mimi ever   
since the birth of Sakura and Natsumi.  
  
************************** FLASHBACK ********************************  
  
Mimi Izumi carefully walked into the kitchen. Thankfully the twins were asleep in   
the next room. As she eased into the room, Palmon greeted her.  
  
"Ohayo, Mimi!"   
  
"Ohayo, Palmon!" Mimi Izumi yawned and stretched. "And how is my guardian today?"  
  
"Watching over you," Palmon smiled, "as always."  
  
Mimi looked distraught. "Gomen, Palmon! I have not meant to condemn you to being my   
servent forever!"  
  
"Iie!" Palmon gently protested, then giggled. "I am not condemned to anything,   
Mama-san! In fact, it is my honor to watch over you! Mimi.. I have always thought you were the   
better part of me! And, I would never wish to see harm to you!"  
  
"Arigatou.." Mimi blushed. "'Mama-san'?"  
  
"Well," Palmon smiled, "you are a Mama! You have Sakura and Natsumi! And you always   
made me feel needed and loved- and safe- like a Mama should!"  
  
"Even when I was a totally self-absorbed brat?" Mimi asked in all seriousness.  
  
"You were never that much of a brat, Mama-san!" Palmon smiled up at her best-friend.  
  
"Yes I was." Mimi said apologetically, then added in a lower tone, "Arigatou, Palmon,   
for staying with me!"   
  
Softly, Mimi heard the gurgling and cooing of Saruka and Natsumi.  
  
"The girls are awake," Mimi smiled, "time to start the day!"  
  
********************** END OF FLASHBACK ***********************  
  
"Gomen.. Lillymon." Mimi apologized weakly from the bed Lillymon had placed her in.  
  
"Nani ?" Lillymom responded.  
  
"For.. always arguing with you." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Argue?" Lillymon turned around. "Us?"  
  
"Hai." Mimi said. "Remember that time when we agrued over whether or not you  
were treated like a servant?"  
  
"Mimi.." Lillymon wiped away a tear, "that was over thirty years ago!"  
  
"Hai," Mimi agreed. "And many quarrels ago! Gomen!"  
  
"Mimi!" Lillymon cradled her partner. "We've argued, that is true, but we've   
always made up! As friends should."  
  
"Hai." Mimi smiled. "Come! We've a supper to finish."  
  
As she and Mimi worked their way back to the kitchen, Lillymon whispered to  
Tentomon. "Call Shin and Sakura, and Jyou! We may need their help!"  
  
"Hai, Lillymon!" Tentomon then rushed off towards the phone.  
  
As Shin and Sakura Kiddo were settling into the chores of  
the Izumi house (over Mimi's protests), Jyou Kiddo and Gomamon were questioning Koushiro  
and Tentomon and Mimi and Lillymon. "Mimi," Jyou looked straight at his friend, "Lillymon   
feels you have suffered another stroke. Have you?"  
  
"Hai, Jyou." Mimi said tiredly, "I could feel it come! My right side went   
numb! And there was nothing I could do but fall. If.. Lillymon has not cought me, I would   
have ! I tried to.. speak, but I found myself mumbling.. instead. But! Lillymon stayed   
Lillymon! She did not devolve.. so.. the stroke was only.. minor. All I needed was some   
rest!"   
  
"Hai." Jyou smiled at Mimi, "You are right! But I wonder, are you still   
taking what my son prescribed for you?"  
  
"I have been, Jyou." Mimi sighed a little bit. "It.. is just.. hard.. to   
keep Death from calling. After a while... That is why Lillymom can no longer digivolve  
to Rosemon! Do you remember, Jyou?"  
  
"Hai. I remember, Mimi." Jyou whispered.  
  
************************** FLASHBACK **************************  
  
The ambulance raced in to Odaiba General Hospital. The paramedics rushed  
the patient in the the Emergancy Care wards. "Stroke victim!" Nurse Kiddo had heard the  
paramedics call out. "We need aa room! Jyou!" One of the paramedics cried out! "Get Dr.  
Ishida and Dr. Kiddo! We've got her stable, but we may need to operate!"  
  
"Hai!" Jyou responded. Even though they were senior staff, Jyou knew that  
there were still no steadier surgeons in Odaiba- or in all of Tokyo, for that matter-  
then Matsuo Ishida and Shin Kiddo. "I'll get them!" Without pausing, Jyou was able to   
catch sight of the patient.  
  
"Mimi!" Jyou whispered as he rushed down the hall to the Nurse' Desk.  
  
  
As soon as Mimi Izumi was settled into her room for observation, Jyou  
was questioning Koushiro, who had driven, or raced, right behind the ambulance.   
  
"It.. it all happened so quickly!" Koushiro stammered as Jyou tried to   
reassure his friend everything would be alright. "We- Mimi, Rosemom, Tentomon, and I-  
had just returned from the cemetary, tidying around, and Mimi was fixing a light lunch   
for us when she - sudenly weakened and fell over! Thank God, she was not holding anything  
that could cut her!"  
  
"Rosemon?" Jyou asked. "But she hardly appears! Lillymon says it is SHE   
who can best help Mimi-san!"  
  
"Hai." Koushiro agreed. "But she was Rosemon today. Or, she was! As soon   
as soon as Mimi was struck, Rosemon de-digivolved to Lillymon! And she was weakened   
considerably! I- feel!- that with this stroke, if that is what it is, my wife was so   
ravaged that she had to take the energies of Rosemon to stay alive! And, if this is but   
the first today.. My God!" Koushiro broke down in Jyou's arms, "the next attack could   
well KILL her!!!"  
  
"Do not worry, Koushiro Izuni-san," Doctor Shin Kiddo spoke up, "Mimi-san   
is resting ! The EEG is stabilizing ! However, we will want to perform surgery to relieve  
the blood-vessels in the brain.. and we need your permission to procede!"  
  
"You have it, Dr. Kiddo!" Koushiro bowed.  
  
*********************** END FLASHBACK *************************  
  
"Rosemon gave me the energies that made her a Mega-Champion, to save me!"  
Mimi started to cry softly. "She gave up her being! She sacrificed herself for me!"  
  
"It is a sacrifice I would make again, if called to do so!" Lillymon said,   
smiling at her best friend. "Dinner is almost ready, Mama-san." She whispered, softly   
kissing Mimi of the cheek.  
  
"It is a sacrifice, you, my dearest friend," Mimi whispered sadly, "you  
will again be call upon to make."  
  
"Nani?" Jyou Kiddo asked. "You said something, Mimi?"  
  
"It is not important, Jyou! Come, Lillymon! Let us finish dinner!"  
  
As Mimi and Palmon entered the kitchen yet again, Koushiro and Tento sat   
with Jyou and Gomamon. And Koushiro remembered his and Mimi's wedding day.  
  
************************** FLASHBACK **************************  
  
"Do you, Koushirou Izumi, take Mimi Tachikawa to be your lawfully-wedded   
wife? For better, or for worse? For richer, or for poorer? In sickness, and in health?   
Forever and evermore ?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"And, do you, Mimi Tachikawa, take Koushirou Izumi to be your lawfully-  
wedded husband? For better, or for worse? For richer, or for poorer? In sickness, and   
in health ? Forever and evermore?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Then, by the powers vested in me, and in from or these witnesses, I now   
pronounce you husband and wife! What God has joined together, let no man pull assunder!  
Mr. Izumi, you may now have your bride!"  
  
It was still strange to see a western-styled wedding in Odaiba. Western-  
culture was showing up in Japan, but most religious-ceremonies were still Shnto or Buddhist.  
However, both Mimi and Koushirou had said they wished to have a western-style wedding!   
  
"There way be less show," Mimi had said, "but the phrases are so concrete!"   
And Koushiro had concurred. So, with some minor phrase-changes, the weding was performed as  
envisioned.  
  
Even the Digimon were in attendence! Mimi giggled a little at the remarks   
about the lovely, if a bit odd-looking, flower-girl.  
  
"If only they knew," Mimi softly whispered to Koushirou, she's as much 'flower'   
as 'girl'!" Koushiro had to stifle the chuckle brought on by that remark. Not that Tentomon,  
as ring-bearer, had it any easier.  
  
After the wedding-supper, the wedding-party had started to dance. And as the   
last dance was called for, all in the room were shocked. After all the Japanese Pop standards  
and American Swing-era classics were played, everyone slowed to an American "Country-and-  
Western" song:  
  
Walk through this world with me, go where I go.  
  
Share all the dreams with me, I need you so!  
  
In life we search, and some of us find.  
  
I've looked for you a long, long time.  
  
And, now, that I found you,   
  
New horizons I see!  
  
Come take me hand,  
  
And walk throught this world with me.  
  
As Koushirou and Mimi danced around, the smiles and tears of all the guests-  
especially on the other Digi-destined- were quite noticable. And Koushiro could not help   
but think, as he held his wife close, how appropriate this song was. He and Mimi were often   
called the "dreamers" of the Digi-world, and- indeed- he and Mimi often seemed lost in their   
own worlds! But, those worlds were often lonely! Dreams are best when shared! So, somehow,   
in response to the loneliness, Mimi and Koushirou seemed to find each other, and stay with   
each other! Koushirou often thanked whatever gods had managed to put them together.. many   
times over!!  
  
As the second verse was playing, Koushirou and Mimi started softly singing   
to each other. First Koushirou sang:  
  
Walk through this world with me,  
  
Go where I go.  
  
Then Mimi sang:  
  
Share all my dreams with me,  
  
I've searched for you so!  
  
Then both singers melted their voices into one:  
  
And now that I found you,  
  
new horizons I see!  
  
Come take my hand,  
  
and walk through this world with me!  
  
*********************** END OF FLASHBACK ***********************  
  
"Come take my hand," Koushirou softly whispered through his tears, "and   
walk through this world with me."  
  
"You are worried about Mimi-san." Tentomon gently spoke to his Digi-partner.  
  
"Hai.. Iie!" Koushiro stammered. "It is.. not Mimi I weep for! It is me. Mimi  
speaks as though she knows her time is close."  
  
"Hai." Tentomon rested a limb on Koushiro's shoulder. "You heard her whisper   
to Palmon, too."  
  
"It was louder than thunder." Koushiro softly cried. "I feel I will lose my   
dream-partner this night! My dreams will be.. lonely.. from now on."  
  
"Hai." Tears appered in Tentomon's eyes. "We will both lose. You will lose   
Mimi-san, and I will lose Palmon! But that is how it should be." The Insect-Digimon turned   
to the man he had known since a young-teenager. "You, Izumi-sama, have always been the best  
part of me! We shall forever be together." The two partners embraced.  
  
As the time for dinner came closer, the guests came to check on the chefs,  
much to their chagrin! Mimi ans Lillimon both kept insisting that they were just fine, and   
stating emphatically that they would be able to rest much sooner the faster dinner was   
allowed to get done! However, both Mimi and Lillymon were grateful for the loving-concern   
shown by all the guests.  
  
Hideki and Natsumi Takaishi, along with Hideki's father, Takeru, would   
constantly check inside at Natsumi's mother and her digimon.  
  
"Mama-san?" Natsumi asked with concern, "Are you well?"  
  
"Hai." Mimi tried to reassure her daughter and son-in-law. "It is not my   
time yet."  
  
In A few minutes, the low table was filled with family and guests- or, as  
Koushirou and Mimi both loved to correct, just "family" ! After the blessing of the meal,  
conversatiopn resumed furiously. "Meals are supposed to be family-times!" Mimi would say   
in all seriousness- then smile mischieviously. "Just like it is here!"  
  
Mimi smiled to her husband ansd her Digimon. Little in this family had   
changed over the years. Taichi Kamiya and Dr. Matsuo Ishida, even as best-of-friends,   
still managed a good argument once every get-together! By now, Sora had gotten used to   
sitting in the middle of it. However, now she had an ally- Matsuo's wife, Myumi. And,   
then, there was Matsuo's and Myumi's little boy- not so little anymore- Akagi. Akagi and   
Hikari would look with a small smile of sympathy for their mothers. Hikari Kamiya knew how   
belligerant her father could sound. "Could." All at the table knew the truth. Taichi Kamiya   
saved his true fire for anyone who dared to harm any family or friends- especially Matsuo   
Ishida!  
  
After the meal was over, a suddenly-tired-looking Mimi arose to speak:  
  
"It gladdens my heart, to see you herr, minna! I had prayed I would be..  
able.. to see you, one last time!" Her words caught everyone offgaurd, save for Koushirou  
and Tentomon. "Lillimon?" Mimi motioned to her Digimon. "I think it.. is time."  
  
Mimi's frail body collapsed.  
  
And Lillimon de-digivolved to Togemon- and then, to Palmon.  
  
As one, the remaining members of the Digi-families circled protectively  
around Mimi and Palmon. As Doctors Matsuo Ishida and Shin Kiddo worked over Mimi to check   
and revive her, if possible, Jyou, Koushirou, and Taichi were contacting the hospital, and  
The Digimon were watching after Palmon, as Sora was watching after the children.  
  
"We should take you to the hospital, Izumi-san!" The paramedic said in an   
exascerbated tone to Mimi.  
  
"I un'rsta', Ishikawa-san!" a soft voice said with difficulty, but also   
with the determination of a Tigress, "b' wha' cou'.. dey do.. f' me there? I.. know.. th'  
sever'ty.. of.. my.. stroke! I wan'.. to.. die.. in.. my.. ow.. home!" It was clear   
Mimi's mind still worked!  
  
"I understand, Izumi-san!" The paramedic then turned to Koushiro. "Izumi-sama,  
to you concur with your wife's wishes?"  
  
"Hai." Koushirou replied softly. "My wife.. has spoken."   
  
"Sayonara, Mama-san!" Natsumi and Sakura whispered through their years.  
  
"So," Jyou said with a bowed head, "Death visits us once more. At least, the Gods  
were gracious enough to let us be together once more."  
  
"If I did not know better," Matsuo Ishida said, "I would say that Mimi planned   
it this way."  
  
"Iie." Koushirou sighed, "Mimi planned this.. as much as she could."  
  
"Suicide ???" A suddenly-frightened Takeru Takaishi asked faintly. The thought of   
one of his dearest friends killing herself shook he who held the Crest of Hope at one time to the   
core of his being! "Was.. Mimi suffering that much?"  
  
"Iie." Koushirou smiled reassuringly to his friend. "Mimi would never take her own   
life! However, Mimi KNOWS how critical her condition IS!" Koushirou seemed to emphasize the words  
'KNOWS' and 'IS' as to reassure himself that his wife was still alive. To reassure himself farther,  
Koushirou would glance over to wear he could see Palmon. She was weakened, but still alive.  
  
"Palmon?" Tentomon asked. "How bad is Mimi-san?" The other Digimon were in a   
protective circle around Palmon and Tentomon.   
  
"Mimi-san will not be here long, Tentomon." The plant-digimon whispered. "I have   
tried, since dinner, to become Togemon again. She is as dead to me as Rosemon has been! And, I am  
sure, Tanemon and I will be joining them soon!"  
  
Tears were seen forming in the Insect-digimon's eyes. All present knew how much  
the two Digimon cared for each other. Tentomon's affection for Palmon was rivaled only by Koushirou's  
love for Mimi.  
  
"I will miss you, Palmon! And, I will always treasure you!" Tears now streamed from   
every Digimon present, save for Palmon.  
  
"Please!" Palmon whispered, "Let.. there be.. no tears! Just.. remember.. Mimi and I..  
kindly. And watch after our friends?"  
  
Palmon turned slightly to face Agumon and Byomon. "Watch over.. Taichi.. and Sora!   
Taichi has.. never.. gotten over the.. death of his sister. And.. we all know.. how Sora.. worries   
for him."  
  
"Hai." Agumon and Byomon whispered. "We know."  
  
"Gabumon! Patomon! Watch.. over..." The Plant-Digimon took a long breath, "Matsuo   
and Takeru! They are very close, even after so long a time!"  
  
"Hai." Both Digimon bowed.  
  
"K'shirou?" Mimi whispered from within her husband's arms, "ish.. efryone..shtill   
here?"   
  
"Hai." Koushirou Izumi reassured his wife.  
  
"Good." Mimi asked, "While.. I shtill.. shee.. c'n efry'n.. gatha.. aroun'?"   
  
As one, the Digi-families gathered protectly around Mimi and Koushirou. Natsumi  
gently lifted a weakened Palmon into her mother's lap.  
  
"A..riga.. Na'shumi!" Mimi let a tear fall from her eye. "Na'shumi? Shahku'a? Loo'  
afta.. your Fada.. f' me?"  
  
"We will, Mama-san." Natsumi and Sakura softly bent over and kissed their mother.  
  
"Ma'suo? T'ke'?" Mimi looked toward the two brothers. "Loo' aft' you' fam'lis?"  
  
"We will, Mimi", Matsuo and Takeru said, managing to smile through their tears.  
  
"Good. Tai.. chi? Shora? Luf.. eash.. udder? Shee.. we r'main.. fam'ly?"  
  
"Hai." Taichi and Sora whispered as each kissed their "sister".  
  
"Jyou? Shin?" Mimi looked up. "A..riga.. for.. being.. here."  
  
"You and Koushirou are friends," Jyou smiled, "we.. could do no less."  
  
"K'shirou?" Mimi asked faintly. "Hold me?"  
  
Sakura turned on the Izumi's stereo. The song playing, though sad, was one of  
the family-favorites, and one that Mimi had requested to be played at this time. "A song of the   
passing of flowers", she would often call it. "An appropriate death-song."  
  
"The dirt was clay and was the color of the blood in me,  
  
A twelve-acre farm on a ridge in south Tennessee.  
  
"We left are sweat all over that land behind a mule we watched grow old,   
  
Row after row..  
  
"Trying to grow corn and cotton on ground so poor that grass won't grow."  
  
Mimi drifted in and out of conscienceness.  
  
"There was one old store in the heart we all called town,  
  
It belonged to a gentle old man named Henry Brown.  
  
"He gave us credit in the winter-time so we could life through the cold,  
  
when the winds blow snow..  
  
"Trying to grow corn and cotton on ground so poor that grass won't grow."  
  
Koushirou cradled his withering flower one last time.  
  
"The one I loved walked through those fields with me,  
  
a hard-working woman, true as one could be.  
  
"But then one year death was going 'round and swiftly took it's toll.  
  
Janie had to go...  
  
"Now she lies asleep under ground so poor that grass won't grow."  
  
Palmon devolved to Tanemon.  
  
"As I stand here looking over this part of Tennessee,  
  
The fields are bare as far as the eye can see.  
  
"And over the grave where Janie lies there's a beautiful sight to behold!  
  
And no one knows...  
  
"Why there's flowers growing on ground so poor that grass won't grow."  
  
Tanemon quietly wilted away: Mimi Izumi was dead.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Koushirou and Tentomon, as well as his daughters and their   
husbands, returned to clean up the cemetary that had yesterday recieved two new   
occupants.   
  
"It was a simple service," Natsumi Takaishi recalled, "Mama-san   
would have liked that."  
  
"Hai!" Koushiro chuckled. "As prim as Mimi was in the Digital-  
World, and in front of strangers, she really preferred simplicity! Home and family  
were my wife's two greatest treasures." Koushirou Izumi shed a tear as he entered  
under the torii.  
  
"Ja ne, Papa-san?" Sakura Kiddo asked as her husband Shin and  
Hedeki Takaishi helped to steady their father-in-law.  
  
"I.. will be alright." Koushiro fell silent for a moment. "I will  
be lonely without you, Mimi Tachiwaka." Koushirou used his wife's maiden-name out   
of respect. "At least, Hikari and Gatomon will not be so lonely."  
  
Sakura and Natsumi gently embraced their father as Tentomon held   
closely to his side.  
  
"Izumi-sama?" Shin Kiddo spoke upon entering the cemetary.   
  
"Papa-san?" Natsumi asked with a start.  
  
"Hai?" Koushirou answered "Nani?" He then looked up to what had   
been a sparsely-covered hill. The cemetary was now sprouting lilies, primrose,   
small palms, and cacti. He started paraphrasing, a little, the last line of the   
old song played as Mimi and Tanemon slipped into death:  
  
"And over the grave where Mimi lies there's a beautiful sight   
to behold, and no one knows.. why there's flowers growing on ground so poor that   
grass won't grow."  
  
"Palmon is still watching over her." Tentomon spoke solemnly.  
  
"Hai", Koushirou answered, then added in a whisper, "Please  
wait for me, my Mimi!" Koushirou's hand then caressed the memorial-stone.  
  
  
MIMI IZUMI  
  
1987 - 2053  
  
TANEMON - PALMON -   
  
LILLIMON - ROSEMON  
  
"WALK THROUGH THIS WORLD WITH ME,  
  
GO WHERE I GO"  
  
  
Sayonara, minna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
